Hey Helga!
by HeyHelgaProject
Summary: Have you ever wondered how would have been things on HA! if Helga's parents have not neglected her? Time to find out.


Disclaimer – I do not own HA!. Hey Arnold! And its characters are property of Nickelodeon & Viacom.

**Author's Note:** Well, here's my first (and possibly last) attempt to write a HA! fic, the idea came from NintendoGal55's "Little true love" I was thinking while reading it how nice would have things been if Helga's parents were have been goo to her, so that little rush of inspiration led to this, hopefully it gets finished, the idea is to redo all Helga episodes from the original cartoon with this new "reality" it's still a WIP that began on the FB group (if you're a HA! fan you should know which one, you know, the save TJM thing?), so everybody involved will be contributing (it's not just me), again I really hope this gets finished and that it becomes as lerge as LTBH, that story is so cool XD, but anyway feel free to read thi prologue and I'm sorry before hand for any typos or gramatical errors I could have missed.

**HEY HELGA!**

**PROLOGUE**

BY – UrielManX7

Helga…Helga, "mmm…", Helga honey, wake up, today's your special day remember? A no longer sleepy 3 years old Helga G. Pataki beamed with a smile from her bed to her mother, she was right, today was a very special indeed, her first day at preschool. She was very excited to go to school and make new friends; she had had the chance to play with other kids at the park on some weekends, but only for brief moments, due to her parent's agenda, so the idea to know a new place and new people excited her pretty much to say the least.

"Morning mom!" said Helga while putting her blankets, "Morning sweetheart", said a very pleased Miriam, Helga indeed looked excited, no wonder, she have been talking about preschool since her and Bob first told she about it, it was pretty funny to her that Helga was so excited about going to school, she knew that in a couple of years school would be the last place she will thinking of. _"She sure is growing fast…" _ though Miriam while taking a step back watching her daughter getting out of her bed and going for her closet. "Are you excited for your first day at school?" she said.

"Sure! I 'll be fun, I can't wait!" said Helga with a cheery voice while stretching trying to reach one of her attires, it was a simple pink overall and a plain white shirt.

Miriam went to her to help, but she waved her off, Miriam giggled, that was one of the traits she liked most of Helga, she always was independent, it reminded her in the old days _"She sure is different from Olga",_ and how that was true, since the day she was born, they parents knew that she was one of a kind, and not just the fact that she inherited Bob's unibrow, but that she always was pretty sure about what she wanted, she was always trying new stuff by her own, and despite the fact that sometimes she would make a mess, she also was a fast learner, so their parents didn't really have much trouble taking care of her, at least not since that incident when they gave her some strawberry ice cream, they noted she liked pink, so they though strawberry would be a perfect flavor for her, they found out with horror that she was allergic. _"Well nothing can be perfect"_ she though while casually putting a small step ladder right to Helga so she can saw it, she then cleared her throat, she happily watched Helga noticing the step ladder and using it to finally get to her attire, she was independent alright but she was still very innocent.

Miriam walked to the door to leave Helga alone, she knew better than to try help her getting dressed, it was something she had mastered quite well by now "Come down when you're ready, breakfast is almost done, you wouldn't want to be late on your first day will you?" said Miriam while hanging her head over the door waiting her response.

"Of course mom! A Pataki is never late!" Helga said proudly while giving her mom a glare indicating that she was waiting her to leave to start changing, Miriam giggled again and waved good bye then going downstairs to finish breakfast. _"Her father had already rubbed onto her isn't?"_

A now full dressed Helga was going down the stairs when she heard the piano, she knew very well that that can only mean Olga was still on the house, normally she was at school by the time she was up, and to be honest she didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing, she liked her sister, but only to an extend, the way that she was so affectionate with her made Helga a little uncomfortable, she always was calling her 'baby sister' and giving her the most painful hugs she have ever got, and always trying to help her doing everything, even the things she already know how to do, so whenever Olga was near, Helga felt a little on her toes, even trying to do things in secret so Olga wouldn't notice, at which she has got pretty good, as she now mastered the hide & seek game.

She decided to avoid Olga for now, she didn't need a hug wrestling session that made her late for her first day at school (she would never call it 'preschool', she liked school, it make it sound like she was more grown up and independent), so she headed first to the kitchen to get her breakfast and her lunch box, yes! now she would be able to use her first brand new lunch box, blue like her eyes, as her mom said to her when they bought it at the mall and with a cool image of some robots from a tv shown she liked, yep this whole school thing was pretty exciting to her alright.

She entered the kitchen and noticed her breakfast on the table (after climbing the chair of course), but she didn't saw her mother, _"mom and dad must be with Olga"_ she though as she saw that she didn't have something to drink _"Perfect!"_ she said to herself, this was a good chance to get her something by herself and surprise they parents, and the fact that both were with Olga listening to her playing make it the perfect chance.

She went to the freezer and released a relieve sigh as she saw the milk was already open, she already tried to open the cartoon before but that didn't end very well, that was an achievement for another time. She careful picked the cartoon of milk and put it on the table, then she went to the cabinets to get a glass and went back to the chair and stepped on it and then she proceeded to pour the milk on the glass dropping just a small drop here and there, which was a huge improvement since last time, then she began to eat her breakfast _"Great, dad and mom will be proud"_. She said out loud to herself.

Part of the reason that Helga always tried to be independent was because of Olga, their parents were always praising her for her achievements at school, so this was like a kind of a healthy competition, that's why Helga was exited about going to school, now she will know of what she was capable of, she wanted to be like her sister, well, better than her actually, a Pataki always strife for the best, as her dad would say to her in many occasions.

Helga was so lost in trying to not make a mess with her eggs that she didn't noticed the piano stop playing, and only when she was about to leave the kitchen after finishing her breakfast when she saw all her family on the kitchen entrance, they have seen it all and were starring at her, Bob had a proud smile that made Helga proud, but her mom was giving her a 'what I'm going to do with you' glare while slowly shaking her head, and Olga had her hand covering her mouth backing a giggle, Helga knew that wasn't good.

Then Bob was the first to speak "Well well Miriam, I told you, the little lady here can help herself quite good, just like his old man!" he turns to Miriam "Oh B…" she was gonna said that Helga could have hurt herself, but she though that maybe it won't do good that Helga heard that, instead she went over to Helga "You should have told me to help you" she said while she put a hand on her shoulder "I wanted to do it myself so you were proud" she said while digging a foot on the floor with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah Miriam, she's a Pataki! No need to worry. Besides, is getting late, I should get her to school now".

Olga couldn't resist anymore and burst into giggles and went forward to hug Helga, "Oh baby sister!" Helga just cringed waiting the crushing hug from her sister, "Isn't that great? My little sister is a big girl now and she is going to school!" she held up Helga and made a couple of spins before stopping and looking at her, still hugging her "I can't wait to help you with your home works, I can share stories with you oohh Helga I'm so happy!" Olga giggled some more and then hugged Helga just s little tighter as to which Helga couldn't stand anymore "!Okay! Okay! I get it! I give up!" said Helga while trying to no success to free herself from the vice grip of her sister.

"Now Olga, you know Helga doesn't like it when you hug her like that" said Miriam while she put a hand on Olga's shoulder.

"Ooohh…" said Olga with a little disappointment but letting Helga go nonetheless

"Okay! Time to go!" Said Bob while he exited the kitchen "Grab you lunch Helga we have to hit the road pronto!" he yelled from the aisle but with a playful tone more than angry.

"There you go honey" Miriam handed Helga her lunch box and patted her head "Now you be a good girl will you?" Helga took the lunch box and hugged Miriam "Doi! Bye mom!" then she turned and much to her dismay Olga was open –arms waiting for another hug "Oh baby sister" she said with a pleading tone "won't you give your big sis a good bye hug?" Helga looked at her with unsure eyes but then Miriam spoke reassuringly to her "Come on Helga, it'll be okay" Helga then approached Olga still unsure and gave her a quick hug and said:" Bye" Olga giggled and waved her good bay "Good luck on your first day on school baby sister!".

The ride to school was pretty normal to Helga, she was grateful she was in the car because half way started to rain, but Bob assured her that Miriam would pick her again on the car so she didn't to worry getting wet.

They drove a couple of blocks and then the car stopped in front of a small building "Well, here we are, Urban Tots Preschool!" Helga turned to the window, she could see some kids hanging their coats through the glass doors, some of the kids were the same that she saw on the park but others she didn't recognize at all.

Bob turned on his seat to see Helga "You ready little lady?" Helga turned from the window to her father with a smile a mixture of excitement and eagerness "Doi! A Pataki is always ready!".

Bob laughed and rubbed Helga's hair with his hand "That's my girl!" He then opened the car's door and went around the car to open the door for Helga, but she beat him to it and was already standing with her lunchbox and a wide smile.

Bob gave her a small smile and then gestured her to the door and saw her entering as one of the teachers greet her and gestured her to drop her lunchbox on some lockers, she was about to take it but Helga then quickly put it by herself on the locker and looked at the teacher, then both entered a room and Bob lost sight of her. _"That girl is gonna be one heck of a woman when she grows up_" said Bob to himself as he went back to the car.

Inside the classroom Helga looked around curiously eager to see what school looked like, In the floor in a corner, was a little Asian girl with glasses playing with cubes, she was a little smaller than Helga and was wearing a pale blue sweater, in the opposite corner, sitting on the table was the kid with the strangest head she never saw, he was a black kid with a red sweater with a number Helga couldn't read just yet, she already know how to count until 10, she then made a mental note that she had to know that number.

He had black hair, and it was tall… very tall, Helga just though that his hair was the size of a milk cartoon, and he was watching intently the little girl with the cubes _"I think he likes her"_ she giggled, she remembered some stories from Olga where she told her that boys sometimes acted shy with a girl they like, it was funny to Helga how boys seemed almost afraid of girls according to Olga. _"I wonder if that little girl knows yet?"._

Helga turn to see the little girl, then, she saw her looking in the direction of the tall hair boy _"Mmm that's a good nickname"_ though Helga while she turned to see the boy in question but then she had to lift a side of her brow as he saw the boy looking into another corner of the classroom with an upset look on his face, she then heard some laughs and turned to the source of the laughs and saw him, now she though that tall hair boy had a strange head but this kid… he got a head wider than himself with crazy hair up in all directions…but, for some reason he didn't look funny, Helga knew he had a strange head but she didn't though that he looked bad, and he was wearing a small blue cap just a little to the side of his head, that just made him look…mmm what was that word Olga used…then it hit her: cute, that boy looked cute.

Then was when Helga noticed that the boy was looked embarrassed, and there was this chubby pink boy pointing at him, laughing and other two kids behind him, one had a huge nose and a green caps backwards, and the other had a big nose too but more like a fin, and was the taller of the boys, and had short hair and a thin head.

Helga had seen this before, they were making fun of him, it always have gotten into her nerves when someone did that, she couldn't stand watching people take advantage on the weak, she remembered a time when Olga was trying to explain that to her, she told her that there were some people that made that because they were mean, Helga didn't quite understood that word but seeing this now she was sure she'll never be like that, and for some reason she felt her heart sank at the sight of the wide-headed-yet-cute boy, he was almost at tears, Helga then decided that was enough and began walking towards the boys.

She knew there was only a way to handle this kind of situations, at least that's what her dad told her one day they were watching a tv show where a kid was picked of by a mean boy at school, she remembered her dad telling her that the only way to deal with that was putting them on their place, letting them know just how it feels to be made fun of, she also remembered that her dad told her "Never ever let anyone get over you! That's definitively not a thing a Pataki would do".

While she was approaching she saw that tall haired boy looking like he was about to sit up from his chair, but it was too late, she already got there and he sat back again, she though of what she could possibly say, she knew she needed them to stop laughing but what to do? She never thought about that, she only knew she couldn't stand seeing that wide-headed-yet-cute boy sad, it was eating her alive, so she did the only thing she could think of, she put herself between the 3 boys and the wide-headed one, since she couldn't think of anything to say to stop them laughing she though at least that would distract them from the wide-headed boy.

"Hey cut it out!" said a fairly ticked off Helga to the chubby kid, who immediately stopped laughing and looked down at her "Huh?" he said with a raised brown, "I said cut it out! Don't you have anything better to do than bugging people?" said Helga with her arms open as if shielding the wide-headed boy.

The chubby kid then had a mischievous smirk on his face and looked behind him to the other two boys "Look! The football head needs his giiirlfriend to defend hiiiim! HAHAHA!" said the chubby kid while clasping his hands over his head and making kisses noises. Helga blushed and it hit her, now that kid was making fun of her, then she remembered something else her father told her _"And remember, the only problems a Pataki needs to fix are Pataki's problems and no one else's"_ Helga rolled her eyes _"And now I remember!"_ , but still she HAD to do something, she just had to _"no matter, now I have to take care of this 'pink boy'!"_ , then she put a finger on his nose "You're one to talk 'pink boy'!" then all noise stopped and all glares were fixed on Helga, she just remained looking at the chubby kid, thinking of what would she say next, this was it, the moment to make her dad proud, she was a Pataki, and this chubby kid was making fun of her and a Pataki never lets people walk over them, and no way she would let him walk over her, sure, she stepped for that little football headed kid, but now it's personal.

The chubby kid moved his eyes form side to side, taken aback by the reaction of Helga, he was used to kids to just stand there and do nothing while he did as he pleased, Helga noted this and take her chance to add "If he has a football head then you have a BALLON for tummy!" now everybody was laughing again, just at another kid this time, even the football headed kid was chuckling, Helga smiled at the sight, she was happy he didn't have that sad look on his face, even the big nose kids were laughing a bit, though they seemed to be holding back. The chubby kid looked panicked, he tried to say something but the laughs didn't allow him, then he burst out of the classroom yelling "WAAAAHHH! Mummyy!".

The long nose boys just starred at each other, then to Helga who just gave them a look, then the boys just began to walk away in fear she would say something fun about them too and make everyone laugh at them.

It's no exaggeration to say that Helga just felt like a million bucks, not that she knew yet what a million was, but she felt great! She could barely wait to told her dad of how just she did, like a Pataki no less, then she remembered why she did this on the first place, just when she was about to turn to that cute football headed kid, she heard him talking "Umm..thanks…" now she felt GREAT, she didn't quite understand why, but hearing him saying thanks to her, for something she have just do for him, felt even better, she then decided that messing in other people's problems wouldn't be that bad, maybe she would make an habit to that.

"Huh, it was nothing, I just can't stand people picking on others" said Helga who felt a little heat on her face as she looked on the eyes of the football headed kid "That was pretty nice of you, um…but I feel a little bad for Harold" The football headed kid had that look again, why was that? He was making fun of him, he should be happy someone put him on his place "Harold? Is that pink boy's name?" was the only Helga could say, she was still a little shocked by the football headed kid's reaction "Huh? Oh, yes, t-that's his name…" Helga raised part of her brown "But why would you feel bad for him? He was making fun of YOU, you should be happy he got what he deserved, my dad says that's the only way to deal with that kind of people" Helga could have swore she saw him frown a little at the word 'dad' "Well…" he began "It's just that nobody deserves to be treated like that" Helga scoffed "Well, you can't help it can you?" she put her hands on her hips at this "Um…well…I…I guess you're right… umm" Helga then smiled at him "You're weird you know?" Arnold's eyes widened "Huh? Well, I-" Helga cut him off "Helga" she said, she remembered Olga telling her that one should always present oneself before asking another person's name, "My name is Helga G. Pataki" The football headed kid looked at her with a curious smile, but before he could ask, she speak again "What's your name 'football head'?" she said, with not with a mocking tone but a playful one and a warm smile, the football headed boy shifted uncomfortably on his spot, "Arnold" he said as he extended his hand for a handshake, Helga took his hand and shake it "Nice to meet you Arnold". They parted hands "But seriously, you do have a football head don't you?" she then corrected herself as she saw that sad look return to Arnold's face "I mean!... I…um…I like it, it…looks kinda c-cute" Helga felt her face burning at this but she forget about that when she saw Arnold laugh heartily "Yeah, that can be my nickname isn't 'football head'" The two kids laughed warmly and then the tall haired boy saw this and sat up and walked over there "Hey, are okay man?" he said, a touch of worry still on his tone "Yeah, Gerald, I'm okay" Gerald then looked to Helga who was starring at him with a smile "What?" Helga shrugged "Oh, nothing, so, your name is Gerald?" she said casually "Yeah, thanks for helping my man back there, I was about to but you beat me to it" She made a handshaking with Gerald "no problem 'tall hair boy', just fulfilling my duty" now the two boys were looking at her with wide eyes, Arnold wasn't sure anymore if this girl was nice or mean _"She just helped me with that kid, but now just called Gerald a name?"_ he though while he saw Helga's smile grow "Relax, I'm just kidding" She then gave Gerald a playful punch on his shoulder, something she saw her dad do often with some of his friends. Gerald rubbed his arm, he was surprised by the force this girl had, _"better not upset her"_, he though "Yeah, right, good one he he…" Arnold just smiled at this, looked like he had just made another friend, _"though she's not like the other girls, that's for sure"_ he said to himself.

"Well, I guess I'll see you when I see you then" Said Helga before turning from the boys to go over the other kids, she still wanted to meet everyone here, no time to waste "Huh?" said Arnold with a puzzled look "what's that?" Helga giggled at the denseness of this cute boy "It means, Arnold-o" she put a hand on his shoulder "That I'm gonna go se the other kids, so I'll see you later ok?" She looked over to Gerald who nodded and then to Arnold who was looking at her even more puzzled than before _"A-Arnoldo?" _he was having a hard time figuring this girls out, she was not like Rhonda, the fashion obsessed girl he meet before, or Nadine, who was playing with a bug at the flowers, or like Sheena who was doing some me-meta-something sitting on the floor, he then remembered his granpa, and the way he always calls him 'shortman', yes, Helga reminded him of his granpa, he then smiled, feeling comfortable again "Whatever you say Helga" Helga just giggled, could this boy be more cute? She then waved them good bye and went to where that little asian girl was playing with the cubes, as she was walking, she noted those boys who were with that chubby kid before, walking towards that same little asian girl and noted that they had a funny look in their eyes, kinda like the one Olga had that morning, the thought of that send a shiver through her spine, _"that can't be good"_ she though, so she made haste, and was able to get to the little girl first, she saw at the corner of her eye that the two boys stopped on their tracks, unsure of what to do, she then turned to them and gave them a look with a part of her brown raised, the two boys looked at each other and then just walked away again, a spark of disappointment on their eyes.

Helga couldn't help to feel a bit of relieve that the boys walked away, she then sat down in front of the little girl "Hi" said with a smile "My name is Helga" the little girl gave Helga a warm smile "Hi Helga, my name is Phoebe" Helga then offered her hand, Phoebe took and they did a handshake "Nice to meet you" said Helga with a big smile like sunshine.

Phoebe looked down for a bit and then she looked up ay Helga "um…thanks, by the way" Helga blinked "Huh?" she muttered "About what?" said with a puzzled look on her face "About them" she made a gesture with her finger pointing in the direction of the back of the classroom, Helga followed Phoebe's finger and saw the two big nosed kids from earlier, that smug look still on their faces while one of them offered something to another kid, a small, rectangular reddish object. The boy had orange hair hanging in a strange way and a wide smile. He took the small object and put it in his mouth, Helga knew then it was bubblegum. The boy continued chewing the gum but just before Helga was going to question further Phoebe about what had the two big nosed boys to do with anything, the orange haired kid burst into moans, yelling "Water! Water! ".

Helga had seen something similar on some comic tv shows, yes, it was all a prank they pulled on the poor boy. The boy then was running towards the exit of the classroom, soon he wasn't at earshot and his screams faded out. Then Helga had a pretty good idea about what Phoebe was thankful for.

Helga sat down again and looked at Phoebe "Don't tell me those kids were bugging you?" she said with a tiny touch of concern on her tone "No, no…not yet…" Phoebe looked down again "Oh…" said Helga with relieve "But then why did you say thank you?" Phoebe swallowed "…when I saw them coming right at me, after seeing them picking on that little wide-headed kid-" she then looked at where Arnold was sitting with Gerald, she noticed both of them looking intently in their direction, Phoebe felt uncomfortable by the sudden attention she apparently got, and quickly finished "And then they were coming my way a-and I…got scared they were going to say something to me…" she then looked up to Helga with big eyes "But then you came and they went the other way…so, thank you…" Phoebe had a look on her face… a look like a lost puppy in the rain, that made Helga want to protect this little girl "Well, you don't have to worry-" said Helga while sitting up and held her hand down to Phoebe "You just stick with me and I'll make sure no one messes with you" Phoebe looked at Helga's hand then at her "Huh?" she blinked "A-are you serious?" Helga just kept smiling at her "'course! Pataki word!" she said with her other hand raised, Phoebe beamed and gave her a big hug "Oh! Thank you!" Helga almost choked, she felt a serious Olga dejavu thug "O-okay…okay, I get it" she pulled Phoebe back "now, come on, it's not fun playing here all alone" she took her hand and pulled her to where Arnold and Gerald were. She hesitated for a moment, but followed nonetheless, she felt pretty safe around this Helga girl for some reason.

So, at the end of the day, Helga was waiting for her mother to come pick up her, when Arnold approached her "Hey Helga" Helga turned to him "Hey Arnold" Arnold looked at her sheepishly "I…just wanted to thank you again, and-" then he heard a familiar voice coming from the classroom's door "Hey shortman, ready to go?" he looked at his granpa with a little touch of disappointment on his eyes "Yeah grampa, I'm coming" Phil saw he was with this little girl with one eyebrow and smirked "Well, I'll wait for you on the car, come when you're ready" he chuckled a few times _"I'm such a willy old coo!, heh, heh"_ Arnold looked back to Helga "Well, thanks anyway I-" she cut him "I told you, it's nothing, we are friends right?" Arnold smiled warmly at her, though he had a good connection with Gerald, this was the first time someone had called him a friend, now he had officially his first friend, then he felt this strange urge to do something he had never done, at least not to a girl, but somehow _"It feels like the right thing…"_ he though, and before he could notice he found himself hugging her gently, Helga was taken aback from this, but instead of trying to free herself like from when Olga or Phoebe hugged her (mostly because they were crushing her), she felt this hug very comfortable, and she felt warm inside, almost not wanting it to end. Arnold then pulled back "Thanks Helga, I'm happy that we are friends" Helga looked at him with a warm smile "No, prob, and remember your head isn't funny, I for one, like it" she then gave him a playful punch on his shoulder "Now you should go before your granpa gets mad at you" Arnold rubbed his arm but smiled anyways "Whatever you say Helga" then he ran to the door but stopped before exiting the room "And I like your bow, it's the same color of your pants" and with that he was gone. Helga just stood her feeling really good, no one had ever complimented her for what she wear (besides her mother and Olga of course) but coming from his new football headed friend it felt good, very good, now she though she was excited about going to school, but now she felt even more excited to return, as long as she got to see Arnold again, she felt school would be extra special…

"…And that's how it was football head…" said a 9 year old Helga while some football headed kid was walking her home.

"Oh yeah, now I remember…" said Arnold with a warm smiled and half lidded eyes, he almost couldn't believe he had forgotten that "_so that's why she wears that ribbon everyday, no wonder why it intrigued me so much" _he though as they walked "Heh, you sure had bad memory isn't?" said Helga with a playful tone, Arnold chuckled a few times "Whatever you say Helga" he then looked down "but you know, I still like it…".

**Author's Note:** Aaaand that's it folks, I kinda stalled at the end (I ran out of ideas), so, now that you made it this far, all is left for me is to thankyou for giving the time to read ALL the fic, and to also to ask for your reviews, I really want to make a plausible universe, so if you fell any of the reactions of the characters are out of place, please let me know, I really want the next installments to get better and better. So thanks in advance A&H FOOOOREVEEEER!


End file.
